Flores amarillas
by Guilty of Loving You
Summary: ¿alguna vez han sentido como si alguien te estubiese esperando? , eso le pasa a Kari , sueña con alguien especial , pero no sabe quien , hasta que una ocacion se lo encuentra en la esquina del lugar donde trabaja songfic


Gracias por sus reviews , que bueno que les gusto , la verdad a mi tampoco me gusto que T.K y Kari llegaran de inoportunos , pero así fue , espero que les guste este entrega songfic , con la canción de (no se burlen) flores amarillas

El la estaba esperando,

con una flor amarilla.

Ella lo estaba soñando,

con la luz en su pupila.

Flores Amarillas

-buenos días Sora- le dijo Kari al entrar al café

-hola Kari ¿lista para empezar a trabajar?- le contesto Sora con una voz muy amable

-si , lista para todo , oye ¿Mimi donde esta?-

-ella esta atrás en la cocina , acuérdate que la gerente Yolei la encargo de cocinar-

-si , esa Yolei , se le subió mucho el poder ahora que el jefe Davis la nombro gerente-

-si , tienes razón , antes no era así , ahora asta se da el lujo de llegar media hora tarde-

-si , espero que abra los ojos y se de cuenta de que esta mal-

-uy no creo-

-vamos ten esperanza , yo la tengo-

-si , la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere-

-si , oye tu sabes ¿Por qué ese joven se para todos los días en la esquina del café?-

-no , no se , ahora que lo veo , siempre esta ahí-

-si , ¿Qué es lo que tiene en las manos?-

-una flor-

______________________Flashback (sueño) __________________________________________

-Buenos días sora-

-¿días? , Kari son las 6pm-

-¿Qué? , ¿Cómo es posible?-

-no se , Davis se va enojar-

-perdón , no fue mi intención , pero pensé que era de mañana , la luz del sol esta muy radiante-

-si , sorprendentemente , el sol esta muy bonito- dijo Sora asomándose a la ventana -bueno , a lo tuyo , primero saca la basura que desde hace una semana esta ahí y ya huele muy feo-

-si Sora-, Kari salio a dejar la basura pero … -auch!-

-¡perdón señorita! , no fue mi intención , déjeme ayudarla-

-si , gracias- dijo Kari sobandoce el trasero

-¿trabaja aquí?- pregunto curioso el rubio

-si , trabajo para ayudarle a mi mama-

-a que buena hija , bueno creo que tengo que irme-

_____________________________fin del Flashback (sueño)_________________________________

-¿Kari estas bien?- pregunto Sora

-si , solo necesito un poco de aire-

-si , pero tómalo después de hacer tus deberes-

-si Sora , no quiero que Yolei llegue y me vea haciendo nada-

-bien dicho Kari- , pasaron las horas y el chico seguía ahí , no se movía para nada , dieron las 4pm y por fin vieron un movimiento de aquel joven , el joven se acerco para entrar al café , mientras mas se cercaba el corazón de Kari quien estaba tomando un descanso latía mas y mas fuerte , como si aquella persona fuera especial , Kari quedo en shock cuándo entro

-Buenas tardes- dijo amablemente , pero Kari no le contesto , al ver que no provenía respuesta alguna solo le dedico una sonrisa

-Kari habla y cierra la boca- grito Sora

-¿eh?- despertó Kari y cerro la boca

-perdón , es nueva y le estoy enseñando a hablar y a tener modales- dijo sora , cosa que a Kari no le pareció , mientras que un sonrojo por la vergüenza que sora le provoco se notaba en el rostro de Kari el Joven solo dijo:

-no diga eso , esta joven es muy linda , dudo que le falten modales- halago que provoco que el sonrojo se hiciera mas notable

-si-si-siéntese y dígame que va a pedir , yo con gusto se lo sirvo- dijo Kari

-no muchas gracias , sentarme no , pero si fuera tan amable de darme un café frío- dijo el joven

-si – contesto Kari y de inmediato se paro para servir el café

-`` si así de rápida fueras para limpiar las mesas para podernos ir mas temprano seria feliz``- pensó Sora

-tenga- dijo Kari dándole el café en la mano

-gracias señorita- pago el café y salio a tomar el lugar de antes , a pero no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa mas a Kari

-aaaahhhh…- suspiro Kari

-a te gusta- dijo Sora dándole pequeños codazos

-¿Qué? , no jamás , tengo que esperar a la persona de mis sueños- dijo Kari sacudiéndose la cabeza

-no me as platicado de eso-

-pues… es mas que nada un sentimiento, un presentimiento, no lo se explicar-

-WOW , nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que Kari Kamiya no sepa interpretar un sentimiento-

-ya Sora cálmate , hoy me has atacado mucho-

-si , bueno me vas a contar o ¿no?-

-si a eso boy , pues solo se que el me esta esperando-

-¿Cómo el joven que vino a comprar un café?-

-si , pero no se , ¿será el?-

-eso es algo que yo no puedo afirmarte o negarte-

-si , tienes razón-

-si es como tu dices , me imagino que cuando lo veas sabrás que es el-

-eso espero- , al termino de esta oración Davis el dueño del café entro…

-Kari buenos días- dijo Davis

-hola señor- contesto Kamiya

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte? Dime Davis-

-si , señor , pero seria una falta de respeto-

-no te preocupes , somos de la edad-

-si , pero el respeto ante todo señor-

-bueno Kari ¿Qué te parece si te invito al cine esta noche?-

-pues… no se , mi mama estará sola , pero le puedo pedir a mi hermano que valla a verla-

-si , has eso- dijo Davis

-no , muchas gracias , pero no , recordé que tengo un compromiso-

-¿con quien?- pregunto algo enojado Davis

-son cosas personales- interrumpió Sora

-bueno- dijo Davis

Y el amarillo del sol

iluminaba la esquina

lo sentia tan cercano

lo sentia desde niña

(al día siguiente)

-buenos días Sora- dijo Kari con una alegría especial

-WOW-

-¿Qué?-

-no nada , buenos días- contesto Sora y Kari se dirigió a la cocina…

-buenos días Mimi-

-WOW- contesto Mimi

-¿Qué?-

-no nada buenos días-

-por favor dime , Sora reacciono de igual manera-

-hoy bienes de un animo que pocas veces te he visto-

-yo me siento igual que todos los días-

-no , hoy traes un algo especial-

-pues la verdad es que siento algo especial-

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Mimi que dejo de hacer el desayuno para escuchar con atención lo que Kari decía

-no lo se , solo se que pasara algo especial-

-¿Cómo que?-

-no se , este presentimiento no lo puedo explicar-

-¡increíble! Nunca pensé vivir tanto como para escuchar que Kari no sabe interpretar un sentimiento-

-lo mismo me dijo Sora ayer , bueno me boy al mostrador-

-si , cuídate-

-¿Por qué?-

-por que Matt me comento que le comento un amigo y que ese amigo le contó un primo que a su vez le comento un sobrino y que ese sobrino le comento un cuñado que…-

-ya dime- grito Kari

-bueno , que Davis quiere todo con tigo-

-¿Qué? , lo matare , no porque sea amigo de Tai le permitiré eso-

-pero si solo quiere ir al cine con tigo-

-si , primero es eso , luego la cena después al antro mas al rato me embriaga y acabo acostada con el-

-WOW Kari no crees que es irse mucho al extremo-

-no Mimi , es lo que pasaría si aceptara su invitación , además no es el indicado-

-¿el indicado?-

-si , el no lo es , yo lo hubiese notado y no lo hice-

-el amor se presenta de muchas maneras-

-eso no es amor , es calentura-

-que fuertes palabras-

-bueno ya me boy- dijo Kari enojada

Ella sabia que el sabia

que algun dia pasaria

que vendria el a buscarla

con sus flores amarillas

**-Sora ¿nunca has sentido esa sensación de que alguien o algo te espera?- dice Kari con la cabeza abajo**

**-no , nunca , se a de sentir raro-**

**-si , y me siento mal-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**- por que siento que ese alguien me ha estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo , con la esperanza de encontrarme , pero jamás paso-**

**-¿en serio?-**

**-si , es frustrante-**

**-tranquila todo saldrá bien-**

**-si , eso que ni que , pero ya estoy desesperada , no puedo esperar lo estoy buscando desde hace mucho-**

**-espera y todo saldrá bien-**

**-aaaaaaa… si-**

No te apures,

no detengas,

el instante del encuentro

esta dicho que es un hecho

no la pierdas no hay derecho

no te olvides

que la vida

casi nunca esta dormida..

**(la tarde de ese día)**

En ese bar tan desierto

nos esperaba el encuentro

ella llego en limusina,

amarilla por supuesto.

**-bueno Sora ya acabo mi turno-**

**-si , ya acabo , podemos irnos-**

**-si , oye ¿te importa si me adelanto?-**

**-no vete , después de todo yo tenia que ver a tu hermano a las 8pm-**

El se acerco de repente

la miro tan de frente

toda una vida soñada

y no pudo decir nada

**-gracias, adiós Sora- Kari salio del café y justo cuando daba la vuelta para la derecha –auch-**

**-perdón , no me fije por donde venia- dijo un joven que le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse -a es usted , la chica del café , creo que se nos hizo costumbre encontrarnos así-**

**``¿Cómo? , pero solo fue un sueño mio , o ¿no?`` pensó Kari**

-¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?- dijo el joven que no quitaba la mirada a los ojos de Kari

-hey , ¿hola?, bueno que estés bien- dijo dándole una sonrisa y se alejo , mas y mas asta que…

-soy Kari ¿y tu?- grito esta

-mi nombre es T.K- dijo regresando al lugar donde estaba parada ella

-T.K que bonito nombre-

-de hecho es Takeru , pero suena mejo T.K-

-si , mucho mejor- dijo Kari sin mover la vista de aquellos ojos azules

- ¿Qué llevas en la mano?-

-un ramo de flores

-¿se las llevas a tu novia?-

-no tengo novia- respondió sin dejar de ver aquellos ojos

-entonces son para tu mama-

-no , ella salio del país-

-entonces ¿Para quién son?-

-son para una persona que se supone tiene que estar aquí-

Ella sabia que el sabia

que algun dia pasaria

que vendria el a buscarla

con sus flores amarillas

-y ¿Quién es?...- Kari poco a poco se acerco a T.K , T.K tomo a Kari de la cintura y la acerco mas a su rostro , segundos después los dos jóvenes se estaban besando , Kari corto el dulce beso para decir

-eres tu-

-si , soy yo , te estuve esperando durante mucho tiempo- contesto T.K con una amplia sonrisa

No te apures,

no detengas,

el instante del encuentro

esta dicho que es un hecho

no la pierdas no hay derecho

no te olvides

que la vida

casi nunca esta dormida..

-sabia que algo especial pasaría hoy- dijo Kari recostando su cabeza en el pecho de T.K

-esto es para ti- le dijo T.K dándole el ramo de flores a Kari

-están hermosas , pero ¿como sabias que yo estaba qui?-

-solo lo sabia , así como tu supiste que era yo-

-pensaba que esos presentimientos solo me pasaban a mi-

-Kari , desde el momento que soñé con tigo miles de ideas vinieron a mi cabeza-

-desde que te soñé los días eran raros , pero sabia que alguien me estaba esperando-

Ella sabia que el sabia

que algun dia pasaria

que vendria el a buscarla

con sus flores amarillas

¿les gusto? , ami la ultima parte no me pareció mucho , bueno , la siguiente historia les prometo que abra digimon y pasara algo con T.K , ¿se han preguntado , que pasaría con T.K si Kari es novia de Davis? , bueno de eso se trata mi siguiente fic , T.K trata de olvidar a Kari , pero no puede , así que trata de no hablar con ella , evitarla lo mas posible , pero ella lo busca y lo busca , porque ella siente algo por el , aun siendo novia de Davis , el la trata mal , ella llora , el la sigue por culpa , Patamon es amante de Gatomon , Agumon es novio de Piyomon , Davis embaraza a Mimi y Matt lo quiere matar , T.K es un adicto al cigarro y al alcohol , por culpa de Tai , porque el le dijo que así se olvidaría de Kari y muchas otras cosas que espero les gusten , pero espero terminarla esta semana , porque tengo exámenes desde el 22 , todo review será aceptado


End file.
